


She Smells Pregnant(?)

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden starts acting strange, and Derek's werewolf senses lead him to a shocking discovery about her behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Smells Pregnant(?)

“Hey Brae, how many strips of bacon do you-”

As soon as Braeden got a whiff of the bacon, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

“-want.”

Derek was walking towards the bathroom when he hear a flush, shortly followed by Braeden stepping back into the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Braeden walked over to the medicine cabinet and started sorting through until she found anti-nausea pills and quickly took one.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know. As soon as I really smelled the bacon I got really nauseous. I think I’m coming down with something. It’s probably from the sushi I got the other day, it did smell funny.” Braeden shrugged it off and started to serve herself some of the breakfast that Derek had made, making a point of staying away from the bacon.

Seeing that she was evidently fine, Derek waved away his concern and joined her.

Things were normal for a few days after with no more incidents of throwing up, but Derek was wary of Braeden’s sudden..emotions.

On Monday, three days after she threw up, Derek came home to find her practically sobbing on the couch. He immediately dropped his coat and ran to kneel in front of her.

“What is it? Are you okay? Is the pack okay?”

Braeden mumbled something unintelligible in reply, trying and failing to choke back her sobs.

“Braeden, baby,” Derek spoke as softly as he good, praying that his girlfriend wouldn’t rip his head off, “I need you tell me why you’re crying okay?”

“He, he broke, he broke it!” As if in one of those cliché break-up movies, Braeden blew her nose loudly into a tissue..and threw it behind the couch.

Derek wriggled his nose at that, his inner germophobia coming out, but he had a girlfriend to attend to. “Who broke what? What was broken baby?”

“RALPH! He b-broke Vanellope’s kart! All she wanted to do was raaace!”

Wait. What. Braeden pointed at the television and Derek looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about. On the screen was the main menu for Wreck-It Ralph.

“Braeden are you _crying_ over _Wreck-It Ralph_?“

Shouldn’t have said that Derek.

Braeden lifted her head up and looked at Derek with a fierce look in her eyes.

“Is that a problem? What, I can’t be upset that Ralph pretended to be Vanellope’s friend and then crushed her dreams? The tough mercenary can’t cry over one of the most emotional animated films ever?” she spoke in a hysterical tone, her voice cracking more with every word.

Derek was left looking like a deer caught in headlights, completely blindsided by his girlfriend’s rant. He gathered his thoughts as he thought about what he could say to calm her.

“O-of course you can Brae. I was just surprised that’s all.”

Braeden pouted at him before loudly blowing her nose again.

Derek was about to reply when he caught an unfamiliar scent. He sniffed subtly, but couldn’t recognize the scent. It smelled like flowers and..nurturing. “Braeden, has anyone else been in here today?”

The woman took a break from blowing her nose to reply. “No. Why? Do you smell someone else? Did someone break in?!” She look all around her, frightened at the idea that a stranger had been in the loft with her.

“No I just-” Derek shook his head. _No, it couldn’t be._ “Forget it, it’s probably something in the fridge gone bad or something.” He stood up and leaned down to kiss Braeden’s hair. “I’m gonna go shower. And Brae?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pick up your-” he gestured to the mass of tissues.

Braeden had the decency to smile sheepishly and nodded.

                                                 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 days later found Derek at Deaton’s clinic, trying to find a reason for Braeden’s behavior and a source for the scent that permeated the loft.

“Explain this to me one more time Derek. I’m not sure what you’re trying to get to.”

Derek sighed and leaned his hands on the edge of the tall metal table. “It started about a week ago. We were just about to eat breakfast when she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She said the smell of the bacon made her sick. Braeden loves bacon almost as much as Stiles loves curly fries.”

Deaton nodded, a pensive look on his face. “What else..unusual has happened?”

“A few days after that I came home to her sobbing over some Disney movie. I’ve seen her shatter a guy’s knee cap with the butt of her gun without so much as flinching. Crying because a cartoon character destroys some go-kart is definitely unusual for her.”

The veterinarian nodded once again. _Probably thinking some vague bullshit_ thought Derek. “Yes, that is quite unusual for Ms. Braeden. Is there anything else Derek?”

Derek hesitated before replying. It would be best to explain to Deaton the scent he noticed, as he was the only person who might know what he was talking about. Well, besides Peter, but Derek didn’t really fancy a trip to Eichen House.

“There was a..a scent, in the loft when I got home from work. It wasn’t noticeable right away, but it was like it..permeated, around Braeden. It was familiar, but I couldn’t recognize it. I remember smelling it a long time ago, but I can’t remember where.” Derek looked up at the doctor worriedly, wondering if all this was just in his head.

“What was the scent Derek?”

“It-it can’t be. I-I would’ve known. I-”

“Derek, what was the scent?”

“It smelled like flowers. White lilies. Happiness. And nurturing. Like the smell that used to-” Derek sighed, taking a moment to breathe before continuing, “the smell that used to overcome my mother. Whenever she..took care of us. Like when she took our pain or held us.”

Deaton looked down at the table as he smiled knowingly. “I think you know exactly what that scent is Derek.”

Derek shook his head stubbornly in response. “It can’t be. I would have known, I would have recognized the scent. There’s no way. We haven’t-”

“Haven’t what Derek? Been..intimate with your girlfriend? What you two do in your private time is none of my business, but I sincerely doubt this isn’t possible.”

Derek just blushed.

“Congratulations Mr. Hale.”

                                                  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek looked at the clock on the dashboard. According to the time, he had left Deaton’s about an hour ago and Braeden would be home in 40 minutes.

He had been driving around aimlessly since he’d left the clinic, trying to wrap his head around the confirmation he’d just received about what had been going on with Braeden.

Ever since he was 16 years old, Derek had never dreamt that he’d ever have a family of his own again, didn’t think it was even a remote possibility. Sure, he had the pack and they were like family. But that was it. They would only ever be _like_ family. The bond between the members of the McCall-Hale pack was nothing like the bond between the members of the Hale family. He feared that he would never love someone again like he loved his parents, and Laura and Cora, and even his uncle Peter.

He was wrong. He would have known this the moment he caught that strange scent in the loft if he hadn’t immediately thrown out his first conclusion. For some reason he hadn’t thought it was a possibility. He should’ve known. There were definitely times when he and Braeden were rather..eager, after she came back from jobs.

A smile crossed Derek’s face. It was actually happening. He was going to be a father. He and the woman he loved were going to have a son or daughter and start a family. They would either be human or a werewolf but he would love them all the same. He was going to give his child all the love he could muster He thought back to the ring he had hidden in the Hale vault. How badly would Braeden hurt him if he proposed after telling her? He cringed at the thought.

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts as a car honked from behind him and he noticed that the light had turned green. He drove for a few more minutes and was soon pulling into the loft. He took notice that Braeden’s bike was missing, meaning she was still at the shooting range she ran with Argent, and the Sheriff who volunteered his days off.

He got out of the Toyota and walked up the steps to the loft, stepping inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw grocery bags full of food that Braeden must’ve of forgotten to put away, a habit of hers. Luckily the habit only affected non-perishables. Derek started putting away the several boxes of cereal his girlfriend had purchased when he heard the rumble of her bike coming towards the loft. He continued putting away the rest of the groceries as he waited for her to come inside.

“Der?”

“In the kitchen!”

Braeden followed her boyfriend’s voice and stepped into the kitchen just in time to see him storing the grocery bags into the drawer where they kept them. 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna make myself a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow. I threw up again this morning and I can’t seem to keep anything down. I probably got a stomach virus or something from someone at the range.”

Derek hesitated before doing anything in response. “Uh, Braeden?”

“Yeah?” Braeden was now eating Cocoa Puffs by the handful, some of the little chocolate balls managing to fall out of her mouth as she spoke.

“I don’t think you need to go to the doctor.”

Braeden snorted and rolled her eyes, stopping to chew another handful of cereal. “And why is that Derek? If I have a virus, I need antibiotics to get rid of it.”

“Because you don’t have a child.”

“Then what do I have?”

“Uh..a baby?”

Braeden proceeded to spit her cereal all over the kitchen table as she started choking. Derek walked over to her and started hitting her on the back gently until she stopped coughing.

“What are you talking about? How do you even know that?!”

Derek pulled a chair close to her and sat down. “I didn’t realize until the other day, when I caught a strange scent while you were watching that movie. It seemed familiar but I couldn’t pinpoint it. I went to talk to Deaton today while you were out and he confirmed it. You’re pregnant Braeden.”

“Are you sure?” Braeden was ecstatic about the news, but she didn’t want to show it until Derek left no room for doubt.

Derek pursed his lips and stared blankly at his girlfriend. “Braeden, you threw up over the smell of bacon. I’ve seen you eat a whole pack before. And you cried over _Wreck-It Ralph_. You’ve done a lot worse than break a little girl’s go-kart.

Braeden shrugged with a look on her face that said _Well, you’re not wrong_. “And the scent? What was it like?”

“It was a scent common amongst pregnant women and mothers. Most expectant women smell like some type of flower and mothers have a certain scent when they care for their child in some way. You smell like both.”

Finally, Braeden allowed her emotions to come through and broke out into a smile. “Is this real? Are we really going to have a baby?!” she asked excitedly.

Derek nodded rapidly, a similar smile on his own face. “Yeah, we’re going to be parents Braeden,” he nearly gasped out.

Braeden jumped into Derek’s lap and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and tucking his head into the space where her neck and shoulder met. Braeden pulled back and kissed Derek passionately, pulling away a few minutes later, still smiling.

“So, what are we gonna name them?”

“Well,” Derek answered, “if It’s a girl I’m thinking we could name her…”

The young couple spent the rest of the night embraced, talking about all that was to come and how they would handle it. They talked excitedly about names and nursery ideas, werewolf traditions and –since Derek proposed shortly after revealing the first bit of news– their upcoming wedding.


End file.
